Whisked Away
by WannaGoMate
Summary: In which we see James and Lily's story of Hogwarts told in Lily's perspective. Starting in first year and ending in their last days in Hogwarts (if we get that far). In conclusion, this is the story of James and Lily, and how they get along and fight together. *Though, please keep in mind this is my first story!* **DISCONTINUED FOR THE LACK OF AN ACTUAL STORY**
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, though I don't know why you would think that.**

 **But anyways, hi! my name is WannaGoMate and I am pleased to meet you. Thank you so much by clicking on this story, and deciding to read it. Please keep in mind that this is my first story, and that I am an avid fan of Harry Potter.**

* * *

First Year:

 **7:30 AM,** **August 30, 1970**

 **The living room**

I can hardly believe it! I was accepted in Hogwarts, a school that only accepts magical children. And I'm one of them. Only seven months ago, I got my Hogwarts letter! In the letter, it said I was a witch, and I was accepted into a school in the middle of Scotland. Oh and an owl brought it. It really did scare the crap out of everyone. I was practically shaking with glee when I saw it, but Tuney couldn't come with me. I hope Tuney isn't playing a prank on me, and I think she hates me now. We used to get along, like two peas in a pod, but now she calls me Freak. 'Cause I'm a freak. But seriously, out of all the insults, that has got to be the laziest. I mean, sure I'm offended by it, but freak? Not something like Loser, Tart, or something like that? I should probably glad that she _isn't_ calling me a Tart, but I am insulted by that insult. Like, you could do better, Tuney. But I gotta go, my mom's calling me into the kitchen.

Yours,

Lily.

* * *

 **Later (around 11:32 AM) August 30, 1970**

 **Diagon's Alley**

Ok, so we had to go school shopping today, and I met... Severus. We had been friends since we were little, but I ran into him. Here's how the conversation went.

"Sev?" I called out. "What are you doing here?" He turned around.

"Lily? You're a witch?"

"Indeed I am. Have you been here before?"

"All the time. Here, let's go school shopping together!"

"Of course! Only for you, Sev."

And we went shopping. There were cauldrons, wands, parchment, quills, and all of this random stuff you only hear about in the Medieval Ages. It was amazing. And to think, tomorrow, I would be with other people like me and Sev. The thought of magic really made my heart race. So fast.

Yours,

Lily.

* * *

 **August 30/September 1, 1970 (hard to tell)**

 **My bedroom**

It's so late, I can't tell if August or September. I think this is the latest I've ever stayed up. I feel so nervous. I'm bound to stand out because I look like a reverse Christmas tree with my long, wavy red hair and emerald green eyes. Currently, it's tied up in a bun, and it's so dark, I'm so surprised I can see this page lit by the streetlamp outside my window. I love that my small little town, Cokesworth, meant that there weren't many visitors to our quaint town. I like living in a small town, but I also hate it. I hate it because, this is completely rhetorical, what if you got asked out, by a boy we shall call Bruce Koleman, right? And you turned him down, but you run into him at the grocery store, and you just want to crawl into a hole and die. Again, this is completely rhetorical. But seriously, I wouldn't live anywhere else in the world. Well, actually, I want to live at Hogwarts. It's supposed to be a REAL castle! But I wonder how cold its gonna be, since, last time I checked, castles didn't have heaters. But then again, I'm going to a magical school, so anything is possible. I can't wait for tomorrow. Or later today.

Yours,

Lily.

* * *

 **September 1, 1970 (10:45)**

 **The car** **, on the way to King's Cross**

I can't stop grinning.

No, seriously. I can't shut my mouth. I look like a red head Cheshire's Cat. Tuney is asking me to stop smiling, and I try to stop. I really do. But I can't. Then I get out of my car, and I see Severus. "Sev!"

"Lily! How are you?"

"Oh, I'm too excited. How do we get to platform 9 3/4?" I was so scared that he would yell "TRICKED YA!" and double over laughing with Petunia. But that didn't happen. I couldn't believe my ears on what he had said next.

"Oh, we just go through that wall."

"Say _what now?_ "

"No seriously. Look, what them go in." I turned to see a boy and a girl with carts run straight into that wall, but they didn't bounce back. I'm pretty sure that didn't abide with the laws of physics.

"Okay. I'll go first." I announced. I gripped my cart so tightly that my knuckles turned white, but then I remembered that my parents were behind me. "Wait a sec, Sev will you?"

"Sure." I gave a hug to my mom, then dad, and tried to give one to Tuney, but she shrugged out of it. "No," she simply responded. "Bye Freak."

" _Petunia!_ " My mother reprimanded.

"Okay, sorry Lily. See you in December." She said and turned around to get back in the car.

"Mom, dad, I love you. I'l write a soon as I can. But don't be surprised if you see an owl tapping at the window, okay?"

"S-sure." My mother said, her voice shaky. She wiped at her light blue eyes and fixed her red hair while composing herself. "As much as I love you, I don't want to cry in front of your potential friends."

"Thanks, mom," I said with a chuckle. "Dad," I gave him a bear hug. I looked up into the same emerald eyes that I had, and I clutched at his blonde hair on his head. "I'll miss you."

"I miss you too, Lils. I want to see you soon, okay? Don't cause too much trouble, okay?"

"I would never. I have to go before the gate closes. I will write, okay?" I kissed their cheeks, and I clutched my cart again.

"Ready?" asked Sev.

"Ready." I responded. Then I sprinted at full speed towards the wall.


	2. The Train

**Hi guys! I'm back! Thank you so much Lia56 commenting! It really means a lot that you R &R.**

 **Anyways, this is Chapter 2. On with it!**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not the queen J.K. Rowling. I am just a 5'2 Latina crazy person.**

* * *

 **September 1st, 1970 (10:49)**

 **On the train**

Oh.

My.

God.

I go through the wall. Literally. I open my eyes, and I see a large, red train in front of me. I move out of the way so Sev can see. "Sev, have you been here before?"

"No. It's amazing."

"I think we should find out spots on the train."

"Sounds good." We load our trunks on the train, with great difficulty, and we pick a cabin in the middle of the train. We talk about how I have never been on a train before, expectations of the castle, and then this girl opens our cabin door. "Who are you?" I ask, before realizing that is _not_ how you greet potential new friends. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean that as rude."

"Oh, it's okay. I was just wondering if I could sit with you..." She said.

"Sure," I respond. "I'm Lily Evans, and this is my friend Severus Snape." Sev waved meekly.

"I'm Marlene Price. Are you guys first years, too?"

"Yes, we are," I grin. "Are you from the Wizarding World, or are you not? I'm not."

"Yes, I'm a pure blood-" Sev frowned. "-and I do not discriminate against Muggleborns, which is what you are. If one of your parents is a pureblood witch or wizard, and the other is a muggle, then you are a half-blood." She must of sensed my confusion on what-or rather, _who_ \- a pureblood is.

I was just about to say if she had any siblings when a boy with messy black hair opened the door. And he was kind of cute.

"Marley, there you are! My parents were bugging me where you were." He said, his glasses causing a reflective light around the cabin. "Snape." He said, venomously.

"Potter." Sev spat. "What are you doing here."

"Why, I was looking for Marley here when I came across you." His hazel eyes met emerald ones. "And you are...?"

"No one you need to know, Potter." I glared at him. " _Don't_ insult my friend."

"He's your friend? Well then I apologize in trade for your name."

"My name is Lily Evans. Please get out of our cabin."

"If I could borrow Marley for a minute of so, I will. Marley?"

"Sorry Lily, I have to see bid his parents goodbye. I will be back and explain everything, okay? I swear." Marlene said, apologetically.

"Fine with me." They left.

* * *

 **September 1st, 1970 (12:00)**

 **On the train**

It took Marlene an hour to come back. In that time frame, we took off, bought a very unhealthy lunch from the trolley, (which only consisted of candies), Sev left to meet with other friends, and I took a nap. "Okay, I am so sorry it took me so long! I got caught up with everyone! Where'd your friend go?"

"He went to go meet up with older boys. You said you were going to explain why right?"

"Yes, of course!" She explained he was James Potter. They were cousins since their mothers were sisters. Their names were Theodora McKinnon and Euphemia Potter, both nee Dearborn, and they were both purebloods. Euphemia married to a very wealthy Fleamont Potter, while Theodora married a slightly less wealthy man. But nevertheless, James and Marlene grew up together. Marlene grew up with one older sister who is currently in third year, Karen, and a younger brother who is 8 years old, . James was sort of like her twin, some one she could relate to. "So, anything interesting in your life growing up?"

"Not really." I explained how my sister hates me, and how I never knew anything else than my normal life, but I guess this was going to be the new 'normal'.

"Wow. I would hate it if my sister started calling me freak."

"I know, it just really hurts. We used to be best friends and now-" I sighed. "I just hope it doesn't stay like this forever. I hope this is just momentary."

"It'll be okay. Here, wanna play gobstones?"

"What's that?"

"A really good game."

And now, I'm playing gobstones.

Yours,

Lily.

* * *

 **September 1st, 6:30**

 **About to get off the train**

We changed into our uniforms - _not_ together - and sat in the cabin together. We're both so nervous, but I don't know why. "Did you know there were houses?" Marlene said.

"Houses?" I questioned.

"Yeah, there's Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Gryffindor is for the brave of heart, which is where I want to go. Ravenclaw is for the intelligent and the creative. Hufflepuffs are usually humble, benevolent, and and hardworking. Slytherin is where the bad guys go, I think. They are cunning and ambitious."

"Wow, I want to be in Gryffindor. Ravenclaw wouldn't be bad, either." I respond. "Is that the castle?" I gasp.

"Oh my Merlin!" We pressed our faces to the windows, giggling.

* * *

 **September 1st, 10:39**

 **Dormitory**

Wow.

And I mean wow. Turns out there _are_ heaters in Hogwarts. I'll tell you how the evening went.

We get off the train, and this big, hairy man waves his lantern, yelling, "Firs' years ov'r 'er! Firs' years ov'r 'er!" A large clump of us scramble over to him. "Ma name's Hagrid. I'm the game and groundskeeper here at Hogwarts. 'Ollow me to the boats!" We flocked to the boats, which had no oars, so we couldn't go across the lake.

"Marlene? How are we supposed to get across?"

"I don't know. Nobody is supposed to tell us what happens in First Year."

"Oh."

"Get on yur boats! Get on! Six people to a boat!" As Marlene and I got on a boat, Potter and three boys climbed on with us.

"Nuh uh! Get off!" I yelled at him. " I _will_ push you off into the lake! I heard there's a giant squid down there!"

"Well, I _know_ there's a giant squid down there. All the other boats are full, too."

"Ugh." I scowled with disgust. I have _never_ been that rude to anyone in my life. A different personality overcomes me when I'm talking to Potter. He's cute, I'll give him that, but his personality makes him ugly. The other three boys were looking at us arguing. One of them looked like Potter, but with no glasses and shoulder length wavy hair compared to Potter's curly-that-looked-more-like-a-rats-nest-than-hair-hair. The one watching the water was blond, scrawny, and he looked nervous. The last one was also blond, but he was chubby.

"These are my friends. Sirius Black-" he pointed to shoulder length hair "-Remus Lupin-" Mr Scrawny had a name. "- and Peter Pettigrew."

"Neat. I'm Marlene McKinnon." Marlene chimed in, staring at Sirius.

"I am Lily Evans." The boat lurched forward. And, due to Newton's stupid first law of motion, I fell straight into Potter, who hit his head against the wood of boat.

"Agrippa! Jeez, Evans, get off me will you?" He yelled.

"It's not my fault! It's because of Newton and his stupid laws of motion!" I responded.

"Who is Newton?" Potter questioned.

"Never mind it." I rolled off of him and sat back into my seat. He hopped up back into his seat, and ran his hands through his hair. I looked over at Marlene, and we started talking about which classes we were going to take, and after about 10-15 minutes, we got off of the boats. We went up the stairs, as instructed, and we meet a woman with a green velvet hat. "My name is Professor McGonagall. I am the Transfiguration professor as well as the head of Gryffindor House. Everybody, get in line by alphabetical order due to last names." She looked like someone we should not mess with, so we all scrambled in line. "Such a line makes it easier to see through the Sorting. The Sorting is done by the Sorting Hat, who puts you in one of four houses: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff. Everyone, follow me into the Great Hall." Now I know why they call it the "Great Hall". It's because you could fit the population of a small country in there. And thus, the Sorting began.

"Abbot, Christian!" He walked up to the seat and Professor McGonagall put the Hat on him. "Hufflepuff!" The Hat shouted. The table adorning black and yellow clapped for the new addition to their House.

"Adams, Hazel!" Ravenclaw.

"Black, Sirius!" This was one of Potter's friends. It took about five minutes before he went to the Gryffindor table.

"Cyr, Fiona!" Hufflepuff

"Delgado, Maya!" Slytherin.

"Eades, Gabriel!" Gryffindor.

I was close to being Sorted.

"Evan, Jackson!" Ravenclaw.

I'm next.

"Evans, Lily!" I walked up to the chair and sat down. "Lets see... Ravenclaw or Gryffindor? Well, it's gotta be GRYFFINDOR!" I walked over to the table.

"Lupin, Remus!" Another of Potter's friends. Gryffindor.

A long time passed before Marlene was called. It took not too long before she was Sorted into Gryffindor, too. We sat next to each other. I grinned.

"Pettigrew, Peter!" The last of Potter's friends. It sat almost as long on his head as it had on Black's head, but it declared him Gryffindor.

"Potter, James!" The hat barely touched his hair before declaring him worthy of Gryffindor. I barely paid attention to anyone else until Sev was Sorted.

"Snape, Severus!" The Hat declared him to Slytherin. We made eye contact, and we smiled at each other. Finally, the last name had been called.

"Zimmerman, Jasmine!" Slytherin. After she sits down, the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, said to welcome the First Years, and that the Head Boy was Caden Thompson, and Elizabeth Rosenkrantz was the Head Girl. He told us he looked forward to a great year. He lets us eat our amazing dinner, and the food magically appeared on the table. This was the first sign of magic I saw at the school. Amazing! When we finished, the two Gryffindor prefects, Rachel and Owen, they lead us to the Common Room, that only Gryffindors know, and our painting was the Fat Lady. The Fat Lady made us listen to a terrible song that she sang, and then she let us into the Common Room.

It was amazing. The walls were 100% gold and scarlet, and the chairs, and they even had the fire charmed to be scarlet and gold. Rachel showed us to our rooms, and I was roomed with Marlene, Mary Price, Donna Shaklebolt, and Alice Griffiths. We hit it off pretty well, and then we went to bed. Except for me, (obviously). I should go to bed soon, breakfast starts at 7:00, and ends at 8:00. Classes start at 8:30. I'm really excited. I know, it's weird that people are excited for school. But I bet that the entire First Year is excited for tomorrow. Anyways, I really have to go, it's already 11:00, and I am already yawning and struggling to keep my eyes open. I can't tell if my handwriting is even legible anymore. See you tomorrow.

Yours,

Lily.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Hey, so sorry about the last part. I think it seems kinda rushed because I felt like I had a duty to finish this chapter before finals start this week. The third chapter will either be out early or really late. I'm out.

-WannaGoMate


	3. A Review in Bed

**Hey.**

 **Sorry I haven't updated in a while.**

 **Why would I be J.K. Row** **ling?**

 **Songs that helped me write this chapter: IDOL (BTS), Taki Taki (DJ Snake), Beautiful (Bazzi), Ruin My Life (Zara Larsson), MIA (Bad Bunny), 7 Rings (Ariana Grande)**

* * *

 **September 2nd, 1970 (9:** **30)**

 **My First Year** **Dormitory**

Here's a breakdown of my schedule:

Charms 8:30-9:20 (Professor Flitwick)

Transfiguration 9:25-10:15 (Professor McGonagall)

Potions 10:20-11:10 (Professor Slughorn)

Herbology 11:15-12:05 (Professor Sprout)

Lunch 12:10-1:00

History of Magic 1:05-1:55 (Professor Binns)

Defense Against the Dark Arts 2:00-2:50 (Professor Celeste)

Flying 3:00-4:00 (Madam Hooch).

I haven't had a chance to write all day. My favorite class has got to be either Charms or Potions, because I excel at them and am a natural! The bottom two are Transfiguration and Flying. How do you expect a muggle born to be good at flying? Seriously? And Transfiguration... I mean, I like Professor McGonagall, I really do! It's just I don't like the class that she teaches.

But in Potions, Professor Slughorn yelled at Potter. Not in anger or anything, but in amazement. "Okay, role call... I assume you are all here? Fiona, Stella, Hazel... Sirius Black, what a surprise, Lily, Caden, Andrew... _James Potter_?" he said.

"...Yes sir?"

"Are you the son of Fleamont Potter?"

Potter muttered under his breath "Not again..." He spoke louder. "Yes, sir."

Professor Slughorn looked dumbfounded. "Amazing..." he whispered.

"Professor, we still have class yes? What are we going to learn today?" Marlene interrupted.

"Oh well, we are learning..." And then I didn't pay anymore attention. I mean, I did, I'm just too lazy to write it. We just learned basic potions tools, like the cauldron and the wand and other necessities.

Currently, I'm in the Common Room (Gryffindor, obviously) and across the room I can see Potter and his friends playing a game. Technically, I really shouldn't be here, curfew is 9:00, but this is the only quiet place I could find, but, of course Potter had to come in and play a game. I don't even think if games are allowed in Hogwarts! Seriously, these boys need to follow the rules or else they _will_ get in trouble! Not that I care, anyways. I looked over for just a quick second and I see green slime on their faces... which prompts me to ask...

"What is with the green slime on your face?! And could you be just a _little_ quieter?" I yell across the room. Thankfully, no one else is here.

"Paying attention to my face aren't you, Evans?" Potter grinned. _Jeez_. This boy needs to have an etiquette lesson. You would've thought that they gave some lessons when you're a pureblood.

"I was _not_ asking you. Remus, what is with the slime?"

"It's a part of the game. If you miss, then the rock sprays you with goop."

"What is this game called?"

"Gobstones. It's very fun. Would you like to join us for a round?"

"Evans, I think you should! You would look like a Christmas tree before Halloween!" Sirius exclaimed, leading to three boys laughing at me, leading me to turn around, grab this very book, and march up the girl's stairs to my dormitory. I can feel my cheeks now, they're still hot. Anyways, I should sleep. Goodnight!

Yours,

Lily.

* * *

 **September 3rd, 1970 (4:30)**

 **Library**

How did I not notice that one of my professors was a ghost?

I only did notice because Black started throwing things at Professor Binns, History of Magic teacher, and they went right throw him! Without even glancing, Binns said, "Detention Potter and Black." Amazing. Shocking. I wish I could have a super power like that. Well, actually, I don't. Maybe he acquired it because he's dead? I don't know. But also, shock. Shock because I think they are the first First Years to get a detention that quickly! But they don't even care, so what's the point? I should go back to studying for Transfiguration, because we are having our first test on Tuesday, the ninth. I'm very excited! All we have to do is turn pencils into paperclips, then into a paperweight, then back to a pencil. I'm only having a little trouble with the paperweight into pencil part. But I'll get it! Soon!

Yours,

Lily.

* * *

 **September 3rd, 1970 (9:15)**

 **Dormitory**

I am downright exhausted. And even now, I'm making time to write in this journal of mine. Why did I even start this? Honestly, I don't even care at this point. Tuney hates me, and I hate me too, so... Yeah.

Problem solved!

Ugh.

Yours,

Lily.

* * *

 **September 9th, 1970 (10:45)**

 **Dormitory**

I hate Potter so much! He tried to ask me out for the past SIX DAYS! He bought me beautiful shoes and he tried to put them on me, but I told him I would show him where that shoe fit (up his arse). Seriously, he needs to calm down. The fact that he had the AUDACITY to do that to me. Of course, I consider myself as a higher caliber of human beings, but I'm not conceited I swear! I wish Tuney was here so she wouldn't complain and hate me. And so that she would kick James Potter in the face. I've seen her do it to other boys who've tried, and failed, to ask her out.

I miss her so much, surprisingly.

Yours,

Lily.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey! I am really sorry I haven't updated for almost 2 months! What with midterms, Valentine's Day, my BFF's birthday, and a new boyfriend (yay) I seriously have not had any time to update! Please leave any and every comment on my writing. I really appreciate it. Sorry it's so short, too. I am extremely busy! **I never uploaded this but I was supposed to and now its May. Sorry.**


	4. An Apology for Everyone

Sorry.

I give up on this story.

It was a complete and total flop.

I apologize for all those people who kinda liked this story because I certainly didn't.

Writing a story is actually harder than you think, so I must give kudos to Jewels5, sunaprincess7, Mdelday, and FieryBrunette. And all those other authors who've written stories, but I haven't had the chance to see them.

Peace. You'll be hearing from me again, but not in this story.

 **-WannaGoMate**


End file.
